Little Das
}} Little Das was a young male Daspletosaurus, and the central character of the third episode of Dinosaur Planet, titled Little Das' Hunt. He would constantly, though accidentally, mess up each of the hunts his sisters and mother went on to kill Buck, and they were all killed by a pyroclastic flow at the end of the episode. Appearance Little Das is a mid-sized tyrannosaur, although his head was shaped more like a full-grown adult's, which isn't likely. Due to being the smallest and youngest of his family, he was seen as the fastest of the four. History Das first makes his appearance right behind the juvenile Maiasaura Buck and Blaze, resulting in them fleeing with Das fallowing, then has his two older sisters takeover while he himself fallows from the sidelines, corralling the hadrosaurs toward their mother who was their trap. While Blaze got away, Buck himself got caught by the mother. Das however, in his excitement, wounds up headbutting his mom causing her to release Buck, allowing him to escape (though not without suffering a big scar on his thigh). Das' mother and sisters scold him for his mishap as they stay hungry tonight. The next day, they hunt the Maiasaura again. Despite yesterday's failure, the damage Das' mother inflicted on Buck was strong, and they know at some point it would take its toll. The mother and sisters however, didn't want Das to join this time, so they tricked him into monitoring the herd, and when Das looks behind him, they were gone. Das looks for them, but found a herd of Einiosaurus instead. Changing plans, he decides to bag one of the ceratopsians, chasing them all the way to the Maiasaura who become aware of the circumstances and also flee. Das fails to get an Einiosaurus and in doing so unknowingly messes up the family's hunt again, resulting in his mom punishing him by nipping his muzzle. Later, after the hadrosaurs and ceratopsians have formed an alliance, Das again attacks, aiming specifically for Buck. He manages to keep pace with Buck and two Einiosaurus, but the ceratopsians shielded the hadrosaur, then more Einiosaurus form a ring around Buck, allowing him to sneak off, but Das eventually noticed and all four tyrannosaurs go after him, leaving the Einiosaurus. The family fallow Buck in a relaxed manner as Buck no longer had energy to run anyway. En-route a Quetzalcoatlus crashes right in front of them dead: Das comes and sniffs it, but is repulsed due to the pterosaur having been engulfed by a geyser, and the family leave it and continue after Buck. During the trek, the nearby volcano has unleashed its cloud of ash to smother the landscape, rendering visibility almost useless: Das and co resort to smelling for Buck, eventually they found him, and while Buck finally does collapse from his wound, Das' mother, taking notice of the rise in volcanic-activity, decides to abort the hunt and save themselves. Das himself, since he was the fastest, gained the most distance from the volcano, but even he couldn't outrun an incoming pyroclastic-flow, and was the last one to be caught and killed. Gallery Category:Dinosaur Planet characters Category:Main characters Category:Juveniles Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters